Lady Cobra
"...Interesting..." 'DESCRIPTION' Lady Cobra is in charge of guarding the fifth floor in the tower. She is a seductive, mature woman who has silver hair and wears mainly purple coloured items, accompanied with a purple fan. Lady Cobra uses her enemies and victims and drains them of their skills such as Attack stats, Defense stats, Health stats and MP stats, and adds it to her own abilities, making her increasingly stronger the next time someone challenges her again. Lady Cobra wears purple because it is a mixture of the 2 skills she can use, red being fire and blue being water. As of now she is the only multi element user naturally. While fighting Gerald she drained him of 20 levels making Gerald a level 1, Lady Cobra is also the reason Gerald's sister Lily has the opportunity to become so powerful as she opened the portal and gave Lily the orb that granted her wishes to start her own Dojo. MOVESET STRATEGY Lady Cobra may seem intimidating if you fight her without knowing how the card system works, but taking the advice from Gerald really helps. whenever it is red on the right only that means it will be a fire attack which you can handle, so I advise to strike then. If Blue is showing on any of the cards it will be a Hold move so you should grab block but even if you do not Lady Cobra has a counter mechanic (if you beat the arrow section she takes damage). Finally if Red is showing on the left only it will be a water attack so you should hydroscreen or block if you are out of MP. Exceptions are the none coloured, full Red, and 1 Red on far left and far right. If you see any of these it means it will be a Hold move so you should grab block. Later in the fight Lady Cobra will start to use her fan and her umbrella to block halve of the cards making it more difficult to predict what move she is doing next, I recommend refilling hydroscreen and striking when it comes to this point, as beating her grab block pattern is not impossible and her water attacks are most deadly to you. Outside of the fight I would take Lady Cobra's advise of having at least 50 attack and 50 defense before you challenge her, using a +10 Gold Armour and a Conductor should work. PANTYHOSE SLAVE SIDEQUEST Level 1 After fighting Lady Cobra you can go to the table in the left and smell the pantyhose. Everytime you do you get more addicted to smelling it. Some scenes will be unlocked by repeating this process until you became addicted to her. After one of the scenes you will wake up in her futon. To progress in this path you will need to surrend to Lady Cobra, this may prove expensive if you pretend to regain the atributes she steals from you. This proves increasingly difficult since from now on she can start a QTE minigame that will increase the price of them. Facesitting game and Leg scissors game rise the price by 100g each time but the last one doubles the cost every time. The good side is that winning that last game will make Lady Cobra give you back every stat she has taken. DROPS 'NOTES ' * Lady Cobra is the only boss to not have a C Rank possible, as she does not give you anything for losing. * Lady Cobra is a Poison type so she uses both fire and water attacks. * Lady Cobra does not drop any items that are used to craft items. * The Ancient Coin is only obtainable after you lose levels to Lady Cobra. * The Ancient Coin will likely have some use in coming updates, for now all you can do with it is sell it for 1200g.